


Photoshoots and Confessions

by harvestleaves



Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Livan is a little shit, Mike and Ginny are smitten, Secret Relationship, bi Livan, coming clean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22655518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harvestleaves/pseuds/harvestleaves
Summary: Ginny and Mike have been secretly dating since playoffs, and they choose the promotional photoshoot to tell the world they're dating.
Relationships: Ginny Baker & Livan Duarte, Ginny Baker/Mike Lawson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43
Collections: Pitch Valentine's Gift Exchange 2020





	Photoshoots and Confessions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [monkshoodr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkshoodr/gifts).



> Happy Valentines Day monkshoodr! I hope you enjoy the fic!

Ginny sighed heavily as she sat at the table in her new apartment, a glass of orange juice in front of her as she took a bite of her avocado toast. Glancing out the window at the beautiful San Diego sunrise, she smiled at the view, not noticing Mike enter the kitchen until his arms were looped around her waist, and a small kiss was pressed to the side of her neck.

“Good morning,” Ginny smiled as she turned to loop her arms around Mike’s neck once she’d set her breakfast down on the plate in front of her, abandoning the food as she turned all her attention onto her boyfriend.

“Morning, Gin. We have that shoot today for the season. I’ll probably leave a little bit before you do and arrive early just, so no one suspects anything,” Mike sighed as he pressed another soft kiss to Ginny’s lips.

“Ugh, I really wish we could tell people already. But I don’t want your last season to be all about our relationship. I want you to finally get your World Series win this year.”

Mike smiled as he was reminded of one of the many reasons he loved Ginny, her selflessness and her never wanting to be in the spotlight because, even two seasons into her career, she still didn’t seem to think anything she did was amazing. He begged to differ, ever since Ginny’s rookie year, Mike believed that every time she broke a new MLB barrier, she was the most amazing person he’s ever seen.

"I want to win the world series with you proudly by my side. I don't mind if we tell people Gin, you know I've been all for it since we got together. Plus, Livan knows, so I'm actually surprised the rest of the team doesn't know yet."

Ginny smirked at Mike's words before laughing at the comment about Livan. She couldn't deny that her other best friend didn't exactly have the best subtlety skills; he usually just said whatever was on his mind and hoped for the best.

"You're definitely right about Livan, but I think he's done well so far. I don't think anyone knows, and if they do, they've hidden it very well," Ginny joked as she turned back to drink her juice before offering Mike a bite of her toast.

"I'm good, Gin. I should probably head over to my house to get ready for the photoshoot. See you there," Mike smiled as he pressed a kiss to Ginny's forehead before quickly sneaking a bite of her food, laughing as she swatted at his butt his way out.

* * *

Ginny smiled as she and Livan pulled up to Petco Park for the team's promotional pictures and grabbed her backpack once the other parked.

"How are you and Lawson doing? Still paradise?"

"Yeah, it's been great. The thing is, though, we both want to finally go public. But I don't want his final season to be all about his and my relationship. Mike doesn't think that will happen, though. What do you think?" Ginny asked as they started to walk into the stadium, lightly nudging Livan's shoulder with her own.

"I think you two should be public too. Plus, if you're anxious about it being all the tabloids talk about for the season, I'll come out in a few months. My guy wants us to go public anyway, so I'll take the heat off you and Lawson and be out and proud," Livan winked as he adjusted his own backpack.

"Seriously? You'd do that for us?"

"Absolutely  _ mami _ , I'll see you in the media room."

Ginny grinned and hugged Livan excitedly before moving to her locker room to change into her new uniform before she headed into the media room, blushing when she saw Mike in his new uniform. She shamelessly eyes over the way Mike's pants hugged his thighs and butt before Livan came up behind her and nudged her with his hip.

"You're staring. You've really got it bad for that boy," Livan teased as he made his way over to Mike to send him Ginny's way.

Ginny glared at Livan's back as he went over to talk to Mike before averting her gaze when Mike looked her way and winked at her.

"Mike, can we get you and Ginny here for some photos? A pitcher and her catcher, the press will love it," Oscar called out before motioning Ginny and Mike towards the backdrop.

"Got it, Oscar," Mike nodded as he stepped towards Ginny, wrapping an arm around her waist before he pulled her into a hug and pressed a kiss to her lips. He heard the faraway click of a photograph being taken before he pulled back from Ginny with a smile.

"Wow, took you long enough, captain," Ginny whispered into Mike's ear before she leaned in for another gentle kiss, looping her arms around his neck.

"Baker, Lawson! How long has this been going on?! This is going to be a huge press story," Oscar frowned as he approached two of his star players, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Ummmm, playoffs? Right, Gin?" Mike said with a glance at his girlfriend for confirmation of their time together.

"That sounds about right. But I started crushing on you when you became my primary catcher. What can I say, I liked your speeches."

"Please, you and I both know it's because of the beard," Mike teased with a nuzzle to Ginny's neck, making a point to scratch his beard against a particularly sensitive spot that he knew tickled her.

"Mike, stop! It's not the beard," Ginny laughed before she looked at Oscar, who still seemed to be glaring at them. "Are you mad at us?"

"Not mad, just kind of upset that you didn't feel the need to tell management about this new development. I'll get a press conference set up for you two tomorrow," Oscar sighed as he ran a hand over his face.

"We're sorry we hid it from you all. We wanted to make sure we could still do our jobs while we were dating before we told anyone," Ginny admitted as she hugged Mike around his waist.

"And I'm guessing you knew about this?" Oscar sighed as he looked pointedly at Livan, who immediately looked away, embarrassed at being called out.

"Guilty. And since everyone is on the whole sharing train, would this be a bad time to mention I have a boyfriend?"

"Dammit Duarte! How long? Do you plan on coming out this season?" Oscar groaned with a shake of his head. These players were going to make his hair go gray, if he didn't pull it all out first from frustration first.


End file.
